Random Bones
by katie33h
Summary: I/K oneshots and such written for IYFIC Contest at live journal.
1. The Mating Habbits of Wolves

_**Week 117: Homework theme**_**Title:** Mating Habits of Wolves **Author: **Katie**Word Count:** 1423?**Genre: **Humor**/**Romance**Rating:** PG-13 Language**Warnings: **Language**Pairing: **Inuyasha/Kagome ( I really dont do Inu/Kag)**Notes: **Just fluff and an attempts at humor.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and co. not I

Mating Habits

Inuyasha didn't follow the girls when they went to bathe to peep; not at all. He wasn't a pervert like the monk. He followed them with the single-minded purpose of assuring their safety; seeing Kagome naked was just an added bonus. Not that he was looking, really.

But, seriously, what were they thinking going off to bathe alone all the time like that? Sure, they had Kirara to 'protect' them, but what the hell did they think she could do; scratch a jewel-crazed youkai to death with her little kitten claws? Tetsaiga was much more effective.

The girls were getting out of the spring when their conversation piqued Inuyasha's curiosity. His ears swiveled in their direction…

"Hey, Sango, do you think I could borrow Kirara for the night? I'll be back by morning."

Inuyasha looked up to see the sun just barely beginning to fall over the horizon. His brows knitted together. Where could she be going over night? Probably sneaking off to the well to go home and sleep in her nice comfy bed or something. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed, barely audible from Inuyasha's vantage point. "To Kouga's den."

To Kouga's den, well that was definitely not going to happen! He felt his muscles twitching. If it wasn't for the barrage of sits he was sure he would receive upon revealing that he had been watching them bathe, he would have pounced her and held her down until she told him why the hell she was going to see that mangy bastard.

"Kagome, if you don't mind my asking, why are you going to go see Kouga?"

Thank you Sango!

"The mating thing. Remember, I told you about it the other day?"

Pieces of wood buried themselves under his claws, piercing the sensitive skin as he tightened his grip on the branch he was perched on.

'The mating thing'? What fucking mating thing? Had she finally decided to take Kouga up on his offer? Kami, Kouga was the worst person in the world she could choose to mate with. Well, second anyway. Sesshoumaru was number one on his list of people he would kill himself if Kagome ever had sex with. Kouga came in as a close second, but only because he was marginally less of a bastard than Sessshoumaru. Naraku wasn't really on the list because he wasn't sure if Naraku had the compatible parts with all those tentacles and such.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I'm sure Inuyasha will find out and you know how mad he will get."

Inuyasha made a mental note to give Sango something really nice next time he had a chance. Like a new sword or something, hers was too small and kind of wimpy.

"Honestly, I hope he does get mad. He deserves it. He should have let me go home the other day. He's such a jerk about me going home sometimes!"

She was going to fuck Kouga because she was mad at him! This was ridiculous. As if she could just go have sex with the wolf then walk away! Didn't she know that would keep her there and never let her leave ever again. A jerk he may be, but she was an idiot.

What was he supposed to do with out Kagome? She was a permanent fixture in his life. He would be completely lost with out her. Shit, the last time he thought she was dead he started having hallucinations of Sesshoumaru harassing him.

And was she really dumb enough to think that that wolf was going to let her go home through the well all the damn time? No way would he let her leave all the time like he did. Stupid fucking Kagome!

What about the others and their quest? Was she just going to leave them and live happily ever after in a cave? Didn't she know that she was an important part of their group, and not just because of her jewel detecting abilities or her ramen? Her optimism and constant smiles were the glue that held them together. She was the only light in the hell they were living in.

Inuaysha was so lost in his anger that he didn't see her leave until she was just a little speck in the distance.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIK

He knew that even running full speed he she would make it there a good half hour before him. He could only pray that Kouga wasn't THAT fast.

He found them sitting together in a rocky alcove outside of the wolves' den. Kouga had his filthy arm slung lazily over Kagome's shoulders. They were sitting so close that their thighs were touching. Kouga leaned over and whispered something to Kagome. She laughed and jotted something down on the book in her lap. Kouga leaned in even closer so that he could see what she was writing.

The little scene was just too much for Inuyasha.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee!" He burst onto the scene, sword drawn, ready to skin a wolf.

"What the fuck dog-breath?" Kouga jumped to his feet, Kagome jumped up right behind him.

"Out of the way asshole! I won't let you do it! Kagome, please you don't have to o this! I know your mad at me, but you can go home when ever you want just don't do this ok!" Inuyasha took in the looks of confusion on their faces and decided he needed to resort to desperate measures. Obviously Kagome just didn't understand.

"Kagome… damn it…I … damn it! I love you ok! You don't have to do this!" His ears drooped her silence was killing him. "Please don't do this." It was barely a whisper; he hoped that maybe if he begged quietly his pride wouldn't hear him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stepped out from behind Kouga and pushed him back. Inuyasha had imagined this moment a hundred times. He would tell Kagome that he loved her, and then she would cry and run into his arms telling him that she loved him too.

"SIT!" Ok, that was not what he expected at all.

"Just what exactly is it that you think that we are doing here?" He could see her from his subjugated position; she had her hands on her hips. That stance always meant that she meant business and he was in for a few more sits; there was no point in getting up seeing as he would just end up back down in a few seconds.

"You told Sango that you were coming here to mate that bastard. I heard you!"

Kouga was laughing in the background. Inuyasha was just about to get up and beat the crap out of him when he was forced to remember why he had decided to stay down in the first place.

"SIT! Kouga stop. THAT was for spying on us while we were bathing! And…SIT… That's for eavesdropping! And … SIT… That's for not listening to me when I tell you something!"

"Are you done?" Inuyasha groaned from his eight foot deep hole.

"That depends on you." Now her arms were crossed over her chest. That stance meant the 'sit warning' was downgraded to a 'sit watch'. If he played his cards just right he might be able to walk away with all of his vertebra intact.

"Keh, what the fuck are you talking about 'not listening to you'." Sure, that was not the way to play his cards right, but it got the point across.

"I told you a WEEK ago that I had to do a paper for school and YOU wouldn't let me go home…"

"I don't see what the hell that has to do with you fucking this flea bag?"

Kagome's hands went up to rub her temples. Inuyasha exhaled and relaxed a bit. That stance meant he the 'sit watch' was officially off; instead she would start speaking to him like he was a child who had been dropped on his head one too many times.

"My paper is on the mating habits of wolves. The only ones here … doing 'THAT' are THEM." Inuyasha followed in the direction she was pointing to see a pair of wolves giving a graphic example of wolf mating habits in the distance.

"Oh…" Well, he officially felt stupid. He did, vaguely, remember her talking about that. He had tuned her out at the words 'school' and 'homework'.

Kagome walked past him shaking her head at his stupidity. "Thank you Kouga-kun. You were a huge help. Come on Inuyasha we're going."

"No problem Kagome. Anytime you want to talk about mating just let me know." The wolf smirked at Inuyasha who in-turn gave him a look promising death before bounding off after Kagome and Kirara.

IKIKIKIKIIKIIK

Three hours later.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to camp together, but neither seemed to be able to find sleep. Instead they both just decided to wait out the night and take it easy the next day. From high up in a tree they sat in companionable silence and waited for the sun to peek over the horizon.

"Hey Inuaysha, back at Kouga's did you … did you say that you love me?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Now who's not listening?" He elbowed her playfully in her ribs then wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall from the tree. Kagome could fall out of a tree if the wind blew too hard, she never held on well. He figured it was because she trusted him to not let her fall.

"Oh, I thought you did. I love you too." She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Keh." He pulled her closer.


	2. Bad Puppy

_Week 121 Bad Puppy_**Title**: The Green Eyed Monster**Character(s**): Kagome and Inuyasha**Rating**: PG**Genre**: Comedy ... I hope **Word Count**: 341

The Green Eyed Monster

He wasn't jealous of the dumb animal. He really didn't care that she gave it the treats that he thought smelt really good, but she said he couldn't have because they were for the dog. It didn't bother him at all that when they were watching her 'moo-vys', she spent the whole time rubbing it's back and letting it rest it's head in her lap. He didn't feel at all neglected by the fact that she had completely abandoned his ears in favor of the stupid dog's. And he could have cared less that it got to sleep on her bed while he slept on the floor. He just didn't like the dumb animal; that was all.

It all started a little over a month ago when Kagome came home from school and found the emaciated and injured puppy in a box abandoned on the shrine steps. Inuyasha knew she would insist on taking care of it and nursing it back to health. Kagome had a compassionate heart; that was one of the things that endeared her to him. He was not expecting, however, for her to keep the filthy thing.

To add insult to injury, she named the dumb little thing 'Junior'. When he asked why, she said it was because the puppy reminded her of him. The dog wasn't even white for crying out loud!

So, when she came home from Souta's soccer game to find that the dog had chewed up her favorite pair of shoes, peed in her backpack, and buried her chemistry notes, Inuyasha didn't even try to suppress the grin that threatened to split his face in two. It only got better when she slapped the dog on nose with a rolled up news paper and leashed him outside for the night.

Inuyasha just hoped that she never found out that he was the one who pointed out which shoes were the best for chewing, opened her back pack, or showed the dog where the best spot in the yard was for digging.


	3. Assumptions

**Title: **Ass-umptions **Author:** Katie**Universe: **canon-post manga**Genre:** good?lol**Warnings: **language.. My husband is a sailor. I make him blush. **Word Count:** 1096**Summary:** Kagome has been spending A LOT of time with someone and it's making Inuyasha a little antsy.

It took being bonded, in both human and demon fashion, before the mangy flea-bag wolf would stop sticking his nose where didn't belong. Inuyasha became complacent in the years that followed the defeat of his only rival in love. The wolf never stood any real chance anyway, this Inuyasha knew. Kagome had been his from the moment she set her eyes on him. This he was sure of. It was still a relief to have the bastard gone.

It wasn't until years later that a new foe (and bastard) reveled himself.

His brother had been visiting the village on a regular basis since he left his ward there. The visits were fairly predictable. Once every cycle he would drop in, give the runt a gift, spend a few hours listening to her talk, then Inuyasha would smack him around a bit and he would leave.

Recently though the routine had begun to take an unexpected turn. Rather than sparing with Inuyasha he and Kagome would go on a long walk in the woods. Alone. Inuyahsa had tried to follow, but his wife would have none of it. The subjugation beads were long gone, but no longer needed. Now she had a look that she would give him that told him any disobedience and he would be sleeping out on the cold roof for a week. The cold didn't bother him; it was the lack of _her_ heat surrounding him that cowed him.

So this was how Sesshoumaru's visits went for months. And while they were gone Inuyasha would sulk and try to imagine what his brother and wife could possibly need to talk about, privately, and so damn often.

There was the possibility that it was about their 'personal problems'. They had quickly discovered a few anatomical differences between dog demons and humans, but he thought that they had worked around them quite well. At least she never had any real complaints. He asked her once if that was it.

"God! Like I would EVER talk to Sesshoumaru, _SESSOUMARU_, about that!" That put and end to _that_ theory. But he didn't like the way she emphasized his bastard brother's name or the pretty blush that should be reserved solely for him.

So the next time Sesshoumaru came Inuyasha sulked at the tree line waiting for his kidnapped wife to return. Why couldn't that prick just visit and go back to what ever the hell Sessoumaru does? Why did he even keep visiting that runt anyway? She really wasn't a runt anymore. She had gotten taller, as tall as Kagome actually, and curvier. The village men were always looking at her all googly eyed and smelt all heavy and musky when they talked to her. Kagome kept saying that she was 'at that age now'. Whatever the hell that meant. Sesshoumaru would be better off spending his time beating the crap out of them than having these damn secret meetings with_ his _woman.

It riled him that they were spending time and sharing secrets together. And knowing Sessshoumaru that might just be the point. It _was_ rather irrational to think that they would have any kind of romantic connection. Laughable really, but not all that funny. Kagome was passionate and messy and fun and human. Inuyasha just couldn't imagine his stick-up-the-ass brother handling the kind of fire that Kagome loved with. Then again, knowing Sesshoumaru, maybe _that_ was the point.

Chasing his tail wasn't going to get him anywhere. The bottom line was that after these rendezvous Kagome never smelt like Sesshoumaru. And Inuyasha always checked.

Thoroughly.

Then one day she did.

It was over a year after the first of their little 'meeting' began. Inuyasha was pacing the tree line as usual when Kagome emerged alone. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a fine silk kimono that was a little tight around her slightly swollen belly. And she absolutely reeked of Sesshoumaru.

Why? Why would she wait until now, when she was swollen with _their_ child, to betray him like this?

"Kagome…" He couldn't speak past the rage and hurt and fear in this throat.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru and I were talking," there was that fucking blush again, "and I fell into the stream. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to lend me this." There was a sopping mess in her hand that might have been the yukata that she had been wearing when she left.

He took her reason for what it was and bound off into the forest to kill some stuff and blow off a little steam. He promised himself that next time he would follow them; consequences be damned.

When the next time came Inuyasha found himself avoiding his brother and his wife along with the thought of his brother _and_ his wife. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing that asshole's marble face without digging into it with claws and teeth.

So he went to the houshi's house and asked him for a charm to mask his scent and followed the pull of demonic energy into the woods.

He found them in a small clearing not far from the village. She was wearing the same kimono from last time. His arms were wrapped around her, claws digging into her ass, face buried in her neck. Her back was to him so all Inuyasha could see was the fall of her dark hair as she exposed more of her slender throat to his brother.

Blind fury channeled into his sword hand and he _MOVED_. No thought. No reason.

Tetsaiga's song along with his own cry split the night as he lunged. But Sesshoumaru was faster. He was always so goddamn fast. Inuyasha found himself pinned to a tree with Sesshoumaru's unforgiving hand tight around his throat, snarling. Inuyasha growled back "MINE," gnashed his teeth, clawed and kicked, but Sesshoumaru was unmovable.

Then she was there, laying a gentle hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Sesshouaru. Let him go please." Sesshoumaru looked between her and Inuyasha and finally released him.

Inuyasha stumbled to the ground and stammered and as soon as he could get enough air…

"Rin?"

Sesshoumaru made to lunge for him again but Rin was there, wrapping herself firmly around his arm. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I think that Inuyasha-sama had the wrong idea about the nature of you're and Kagome-chan's talks."

All parties were silent for a moment. Then comprehension came to both brothers simultaneously.

"Tsk, idiot." Inuyasha didn't bother to argue that as Sesshoumaru stalked off with Rin firmly in tow. But, he was pretty sure he did see him smirk before he turned around.


End file.
